Memento Mori
by entheriousbagels
Summary: Memory of death, in other words Memento Mori. Gray and Natsu unfortunately get hit by Mard Geer's most powerful curse yet. Team Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild will be faced with a challenge that won't just require brute strength and friendship to fix this.
1. prologue

Demons versus the fairies, funny way how this ended up turning out. Having Igneel been inside Natsu this whole time, that Gray's father actually been _his father_. Lucy sacrificing Aquarius to save, well _everyone_. It was a tragic fate but nothing could really be done about it. Gray and Natsu have their own battle at hand while everyone else is shocked by the dragons that left seven years ago appearing. Sting and Rogue were out of commission, that much was obvious. Although, Jiemma wasn't as strong as he had been when he was still alive. No matter how much he said he was, to have been beaten by both Sting and Rogue after a few lucky strikes. Definitely, went through some sort of loss of power there. Sacrificing your humanity doesn't always turn out in your favor.

 _Great,_ Gray thought, _Sting and Rogue are out for the count and we still have this dude to deal with._ He had no real idea on how they were going to get out of this mess. Knowing, Natsu he would try to rely on his brute force to take him out but that will not work this time around. An actual plan is needed to win against Mard Geer and Gray knew that. _I could have some sort of advantage, since Mard Geer is a demon and my old man just gave me his demon slaying abilities._ Gray groans in frustration, he would have to think about this during the battle since Gray had just got these new abilities and didn't really know _shit_ about it. Fairy Tail is mainly known for their countless victories and mass destruction they leave in their wake, but from the looks on this battle, doesn't look like a win for the fairies.

Mard Geer stood in his ultimate form giving the two wizards an unimpressed stare, they have yet to do real damage to him and he was getting frustrated by the second. Wasting time play fighting with these humans, he had work to do involving E.N.D, there was no time for such distractions. That's why in order to end this fruitless battle he decided to use Memento Mori. His strongest curse yet, there wasn't a single chance in hell they could beat them after experiencing this. "Magic has _no_ future," the demon said watching as the fog consume the humans whole, "curse power is superior in regards to everything."

Gray and Natsu struggled, but it was no use.

"Can't move." Natsu said, frustrated he couldn't do anything. His flames wouldn't be able to break through whatever the hell this was.

"Tch," Gray looked around, "What the hell is this, fog?" A dark purple cloud slowly crept up their bodies to the point where it felt like they were being swallowed whole by quicksand.

"Go to purgatory," Mard Geer said, "this is the ultimate curse power I devised in order to kill Zeref!"

The two Fairy Tail mages couldn't give a damn what he was going on about, they were more worried about the fact that if they didn't do something now they would be shit out of luck.

"Memory of death." The demon said and suddenly everyone was enveloped in a bright light. Mard Geer smiled, there was no better way to defeat your enemies other than making them suffer in the worst possible way. The light soon vanished and the _two wizards were gone._


	2. Chapter 2: Gray's Memory Of Death

**Hola! This is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction on this website and I'm interested to see how this will play out. Please excuse any minor or major mistakes, I have a habit of publishing first and editing later which isn't really a good strategy. xD**

 **I forgot to mention it before but this is the official first chapter, the thing before this is merely a prologue just giving you a taste on where I'm picking up at. A little help too, to relay Gray and Natsu's thoughts it will in italics** _ **and**_ **in parentheses so beware of that, don't get it mixed up with their memory of death.**

 **I plan on updating this every Friday or Saturday since school is starting soon and my plan is to get at least over a thousand words per chapter.**

 **Last but not least, the characters may be a bit different from their canon counterparts, just because I feel like some FT characters are lacking depth. *coughGRAYcough*!**

 **Annnnywho, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and see you next week!**

 _ **P.S: the way I wrote Gray's death scene was inspired by Mnemosyne's Elegy, please check out all of their books they're so well written.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT if I did, this current arc wouldn't exist.**

—

 _(It's dark, dreadfully so. I can't see a thing, but I can only hear my thoughts. I have no idea where I am and can't seem to find a way out of this darkness.)_

 _Gray had something he wanted to tell Juvia, something important. He knew it would change their relationship for good, but it had to be done._

 _She looked so hopeful, in hopes of the answer she always wanted._

 _Suddenly, Lyon shouted. Gray didn't hear him, all he saw was a beam shooting right at Juvia. Without thinking he pushed her out of the way taking the blow._

 _One shot through the chest._

 _Everything went slow after that._

 _Another shot through the chest._

 _And another._

 _ **And another**_ _._

 _Until the final blow landed._

 _right_

 _through_

 _his_

 _head._

 _(What is this? Didn't this happen during the dragon attack?)_

 _Gray had something he wanted to tell Juvia, something important. He knew it would change their relationship for good, but it had to be done._

 _She looked so hopeful, in hopes of the answer she always wanted._

 _Suddenly, Lyon shouted. Gray didn't hear him, all he saw was a beam shooting right at Juvia. Without thinking he pushed her out of the way taking the blow._

 _One shot through the chest._

 _Everything went slow after that._

 _Another shot through the chest._

 _And another._

 _ **And another**_ _._

 _Until the final blow landed._

 _right_

 _through_

 _his_

 _head._

 _(What is happening?)_

 _Gray had something he wanted to tell Juvia, something important. He knew it would change their relationship for good, but it had to be done._

 _She looked so hopeful, in hopes of the answer she always wanted._

 _Suddenly, Lyon shouted. Gray didn't hear him, all he saw was a beam shooting right at Juvia. Without thinking he pushed her out of the way taking the blow._

 _One shot through the chest._

 _Everything went slow after that._

 _Another shot through the chest._

 _And another._

 _ **And another**_ _._

 _Until the final blow landed._

 _right_

 _through_

 _his_

 _head._

"Gray! Can you hear me?" A voice, it sounded feminine. Gray couldn't place a face on it while his death flashed before him yet again.

 _Gray had something he wanted to tell Juvia, something important. He knew it would change their relationship for good, but it had to be done._

 _She looked so hopeful, in hopes of the answer she always wanted._

 _Suddenly, Lyon shouted. Gray didn't hear him, all he saw was a beam shooting right at Juvia. Without thinking he pushed her out of the way taking the blow._

 _One shot through the chest._

 _Everything went slow after that._

 _Another shot through the chest._

 _And another._

 _ **And another**_ _._

 _Until the final blow landed._

 _right_

 _through_

 _his_

 _head._

"I think he's out cold, he's still breathing thankfully. Someone go fetch Porlyusica quickly!" Another voice, still female. Although this one had more edge to it. Gray didn't care, all he cared about was making this voice shut up.

 _Gray had something he wanted to tell Juvia…_

 _(Stop it.)_

 _something important…_

 _(Fuck, make it stop.)_

 _without thinking he pushed her out of the way taking the blow…_

 _(…)_

 _one shot through the chest…_

 _everything…went…slow_

"Wait! I think he just moved! Do what you just did, _hurry!_ "

… _another…shot…_

 _ **and another…**_

 _until the final blow landed…_

 _right_

 _through_

 _his_

 _hea–_

Gray's eyes opened and he started coughing violently. He couldn't breathe, his lungs were on _fire_. Everything burned, it felt like he had been thrown in a pit of hellfire, at this point in time he actually wished he _was_ dead. His mind was clouded and his thoughts were hazy, he would be lucky if he could even talk correctly. Someone was in front of him but all he could focus on is getting his lungs to cooperate with him. Anything else was background noise.

"Jesus Christ, someone get him some water! Oh my goodness, is that _blood_?!" Lucy sputtered and ripped part of her sleeve off to give to Gray, "Hang in there Gray, Porlyusica is on her way!" A hand gripped her shoulder from behind and she could tell by the smell of burnt metal and strawberry perfume that it was Erza. Lucy turned around and noticed the mage's sullen face, and she immediately teared up.

"He hasn't woken up yet?" Lucy asks in a broken voice, scratchy and barely understandable. "What happened to them? You saw how long it took Gray to wake up, what if–what if…" She doesn't get to finish her sentence as more silent tears make their way down her face. The celestial wizard was anxious and confused, her and a few other members were talking to Makarov via telepathy, when suddenly there was a bright light and she just _knew_ something was up. That's when she arrived to find Gray and Natsu, bruised and motionless. If she hadn't check if they had a pulse, she would've thought they were _dead_.

Erza sighed and crouched down next to Lucy and Gray–who was currently still coughing his lungs out, and probably some blood on Lucy's torn sleeve. "He'll be fine," Erza started but then grimaced and started over. "They'll _both_ be fine." Honestly, the scarlet was just making accusations at this point. Not even, she could figure out what happened to these two _and what's happening_ to these two.

Lucy wiped her tears and nodded. They didn't have time to be crying when they could be helping both Natsu _and_ Gray. Once she noticed the latter had stopped coughing, she chose her next words carefully. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Gray looked at Lucy, or at least tried to. It felt like he forgot how to use his damn eyes, he swallowed trying to form the words into a sentence that actually made sense, "Mard…Green? N-No, that's not it. Mard Geer…ultimate curse," he swallowed again. "Somethin' bout…somethin' bout Memento Mori." Gray inhaled deeply, "Got consumed…black fog…memory of–memory of death." All of the words he was saying wasn't coming out like he wanted them to.

 _Gray had something to tell Juvia…_

"Fuck," he grabbed his hair and tugged at it with both hands. "Make it fucking stop!"

 _something important…_

Lucy was flustered, "Stop what?! What's happening to you, Gray?" The celestial wizard was fidgety and anxious. She didn't know what was happening to Gray, and she's afraid the same thing might be happening to Natsu. Erza went over to touch Gray's shoulder, who flinched automatically. "What's wrong?"

 _without thinking he pushed her out of the way…_

"Memento Mori." Was all he said.

"Memento Mori?" Lucy repeated, "That means memory of death right?" Erza hummed, "Yes it does, but why would that tie up to what's happening here?"

Neither girls knew the answer, all they could do was wait until Porlyusica arrived with _hopefully_ Levy in tow.

—

 **Note: When writing this I was going to add Natsu's part in, but decided I wanted to think on it a bit more since there's no actual way to portray his death. Since I cut this one a bit short, the next one will be extra long xD**

 **This isn't edited so please don't flame me for any mistakes. lol**

 **I hope I can stay on my schedule and update this every Saturday, and thanks in advance if you actually enjoy my shitty writing xD**


End file.
